7 Days
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: After the blowout between Kurt and Blaine, Kurt decides that he needs to hear Blaine out. Over the course of seven days, can these two find a way to make it back to each other or will they break it off completely? A little something I wanted to do because of that devastating episode. It'll be only 7 chapters. But I might make a fuller story later on down the line.
1. Friday

_**7 Days**_

Chapter 1: Friday

After another tough day at work Kurt came home and sat down. It's been a few days after the blowout with Blaine. He couldn't believe it. Why would Blaine do that to him? He thought he was the love of his life. He knew something wasn't right when he sang to him that night. The words he said kept ringing in his head.

'_I was with someone'_

'_It didn't mean anything'_

'_It was just a hookup, okay?'_

'_I was by myself'_

'_I needed you, I needed you around and you weren't there'_

'_I was lonely'_

'_I'm so sorry'_

'_I'm sorry, Kurt'_

By that time Kurt had his hands over his ears as he rocked back and forth. Rachel had chosen the perfect time to come into the apartment. She rushed over to him and held his hands.

"Kurt? Kurt, honey what's wrong?" she asked. Kurt just looked at her. He had explained everything to her already. They were both in a tough spot at the moment.

"Everything!" he shouted making the girl pull him into a hug. "I don't understand. H-he told me to go to New York. He said it was killing him to see me so upset. I-am I the bad guy here? Did I purposely do something to make him feel lonely?" he sobbed into her shirt.

"Oh, Kurt I don't know. I honestly don't know what to say. He did what he did and you can't that. I mean you could forgive him. As someone who has cheated in the past, it's humiliating. It makes you feel dirty. And when you have to tell that person what you did, it's heartbreaking. I don't condone what Blaine did, but I think maybe you should hear him out?" Kurt looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Why? He cheated on me! I thought he was the one. I told him he wouldn't lose me. And then he goes and cheats, because he was _lonely_! He had the Glee club! He could've talked to someone. He could've talked to _me_." Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah he could've. I think you guys have communication issues. Now I know I shouldn't be giving relationship advice, but have there been times when you ignored him on accident?" she asked. Kurt thought about it.

"Oh god, yes. When I was showing him that video we did, he was asking me about the bowties and I cut him off. I even ignored his phone call once. But I was in the office celebrating. I couldn't just answer my phone."

"Did you text him afterwards?" she asked.

"So this is both our faults then, huh?" Kurt said as he sat back down beside Rachel. "I guess I got caught up in New York that I forgot about why I was here in the first place." He said.

"No, it's not that. I mean yeah, you got caught up in New York, but who wouldn't? You got to meet one of your many fashion idols. Of course you can get off course for a while. You have that right. Blaine didn't have to go and cheat on you like that. It was just plain cruel." Rachel said.

"Yeah it was. I don't know what to do. I would've stayed down there if he had said so. I wouldn't have minded. It's just that the cheating is something I can't get over. Was it a kiss, did they have sex, was the guy taller than me, hotter than me, tanner than me, ugh! It's so frustrating."

"Okay, since the ball is in your court, think about it. He must've felt really guilty because he came here sooner than expected. And he told you the truth. Sure he still messed up, but be lenient with him. You love him right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Well, do you still want to be with him?"

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out. Don't have him waiting forever just because you can't make up your mind. It'll lead him to possibly doing it again. Either tell him you need time or cut all ties." Rachel said.

"I don't know if I can. That's the problem. I love him too much. Sure my heart has been thrown into a shredder and is now looking like pieces of a child's puzzle, but I don't want to give up. As much as my brain is telling me to, my heart, well what's left of it is tell me it was just once. Maybe he's learned his lesson, don't give up."

"Then don't. Talk to him, get his side of the story and try to work things out. Make him work for your trust." Rachel said and left. Kurt thought long and hard about what he was going to do. He picked up his phone and called Isabelle.

DOWN IN LIMA

Blaine was sitting on the couch staring at his phone. He had called Kurt a dozen times. He had even sent him flowers. But he couldn't give up. He was the love of his life after all. He didn't want it to end like that. He knew what he did was stupid and unforgivable. He just hoped Kurt would forgive him. He heard the doorbell ring.

"Great I wonder who this could be?" he muttered as he opened the door. But to his surprise it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Hey Blaine we need to talk."

**A/N: Okay I had been playing around with this for a few days now. It won't be a long story maybe about seven chapters. But the break up episode of Glee? Phenomenal. Sure I hated where they left my dear Klaine, I was devastated by it. Anyone one wants to vent message me. But I'm confident that they'll get them back together. I mean, if they don't Glee will lose viewers. Read and Review and I'll post what happens next. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	2. Friday Part II

**Chapter 2: Friday Part II**

Blaine stood there like he had just seen a ghost. It didn't seem real. While Kurt looked absolutely flawless, Blaine himself looked like a complete wreck. Ever since the blowout he hadn't been himself. His usual attire changed into sweatpants and graphic t-shirts. His hair wasn't in its usual gel helmet anymore. He was just a lost puppy.

"Are you just gonna stand there and salivate or are you gonna let me in?" Kurt asked with a hand on his hip. Blaine quickly shook away his shock and let Kurt in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Kurt just paced around the room. He had everything he was gonna say planned out but now, he was at a loss for words.

"I feel we need to talk." He said as he sat down. Blaine came over and sat in the chair. He didn't want to be close to Kurt. He felt like he had lost the right. "God you look terrible."

"You would too if you'd lost the one thing in your life that made sense." Blaine muttered.

"Okay, there's been a ton of things buzzing around in my head lately. First, we have severe communication issues. I believe we need to fix that. Let everything out on the table." Kurt said. What he said was true. There had been a ton of things that he had been thinking about.

"S-sure okay." Blaine said.

"Well, I remember when you said you were by yourself. And that I wasn't there when you needed me." Kurt began.

"Yeah and that was true." Blaine replied. Kurt felt anger wash over him. "You just don't pay attention to me anymore. You make New York out to be such a big deal."

"That's because it is!" Kurt yelled. He couldn't contain it anymore. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to hold your hand every step of the way! I have to work. I wasn't born into money like _you_. Some people have to work for a living." Blaine flinched at Kurt's words.

"You think I don't know that! Because I do." Blaine said. "But I felt alone. I didn't have anyone." Kurt looked at him like he was insane.

"Y-you're kidding right? Please tell me you're joking?" Blaine just crossed his arms. "Oh my God Blaine, you have the Glee club, Miss. Pillsbury, Mr. Shue, Cooper! You had all of them!"

"But I didn't want them!" Blaine shouted. "I wanted you! You get so caught up in something that you forget everything else." Blaine said. Kurt felt bad. He really did, but that didn't stop him for continuing.

"I'm sorry! Okay, when I want something I have to have it. This is a once in a lifetime chance. I could get a good career out of this." Kurt said.

"Yeah and then leave me behind." Blaine said.

"I am so sick of you and your issues with attention! First it was Blaine and the Pips, then West Side Story, I wanted something for myself. I wanted you to be proud of me. I didn't want to go to New York and accomplish nothing by the time you got there." Blaine couldn't believe what he heard. He had no idea Kurt felt this way.

"I didn't know." Was all he could say.

"Of course not. You're handsome. You have good looks, you have an awesome singing voice, and people would prefer you to me. I want this Blaine. I want you, but you had to cheat on me."

"I said I was sorry."

"But that doesn't make it any better! Did you even think about what it would do to me, to _us_, if you did what you did?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer. "Because when you told me that it was nothing, that it was _just a hookup,_ I wanted to slap you. You took a good thing and ruined it."

"Oh no, I hope you don't expect me to take the blame for this! It was you who drove me to it. I was alone in that school. I transferred because of _you_. And now that you're gone, I feel lost."

"Oh I get it. _I _ made you text someone to have a hook up with, _I _made you go to that person and do God knows what! Yes I am the one to blame here. Are you listening to yourself!That doesn't make it okay to cheat Blaine! How many movies have we seen and criticized about the idiots cheating on each other!" Kurt felt the tears brimming.

"I know, I- I don't know why…"

"Don't even think about saying you don't know _why_. You know why. My brain is telling me to just dump you and never look back." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around himself. Blaine came over to him and got down on his knees tears streaming down his face.

"Please, don't do that. I don't know what else to say. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's stomach. Kurt watched the boy he loved fall apart in front of him. Blaine literally looked like hell. His gut-wrenching sobs echoed in the living room.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's head and rubbed it. He missed running his hands through is free flowing curls.

"You didn't let me finish. My brain says that, but my heart, the thing you broke and shattered into a million pieces, yeah it's vouching for you. I can't stop loving you no matter how much I want to. Look at me." He said. Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt. His big hazel eyes red and puffy. "I want to sing something to you." Kurt said as he got down on his knees with Blaine. He pulled Blaine in for a hug and began his song slowly.

_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear_

Kurt felt Blaine hold on to him for dear life. He could feel himself crying too.

_Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I care if you're listening to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (oh)

Blaine decided to join in on the song as well.

_I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have_

Kurt decided to sing the next line because he wanted Blaine to get the message.

_I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it_

Blaine looked up at him and sang a line that he meant dear to his heart.  
_I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

They both decided to sing the rest of the song together.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything  
_They rocked back and forth together. Their voices sounding excellent together. They really were a true couple. Even with all the stuff they've faced. They can take on the world together. Kurt could feel it._  
(shh, silence)  
__  
_Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine. That song was something that he felt he had to sing. It meant a lot to him in this moment.

"Does this mean we're over?" Blaine asked his puppy dog eyes shining.

"No, I told you I'd never say goodbye to you. And I meant it. Every couple goes through challenges. This is something that I can forgive, but I'll never forget." Kurt said sternly.

"I wouldn't expect you too. I won't forget either. The look on your face when I told you crushed me in more ways than one." Blaine said as he held his heart.  
"I know the feeling. Look, I love you. And I'm willing to try this out. But no more lies or holding stuff in. Tell me if something is wrong, okay?" Blaine nodded his head immediately.

"Sure I promise, just don't leave me." He begged.

"I'm pretty sure we already established that I wouldn't do that. Next time talk to me about it. Don't cheat on me." Blaine instantly remembered when he had said that to Kurt a few months back.

"Okay."

"Now, that we're done with that. I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt said as he wiped his eyes and got up.

"What you're staying here in Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I have until next Friday. My boss is an amazing lady who believes in love and wanted to help me out. So you get seven days of my time." Kurt smiled. "You think you can handle that?"

"I couldn't imagine anything better." Blaine said.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow. We'll spend all day together." Kurt said and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I promise I'm gonna work extremely hard to gain your trust back." Blaine said.

"I know. You've already begun." Kurt said and shut the door. In that moment they both knew that had a long road ahead of them, but they could conquer anything. As long as they were together.

**A/n: Okay here's chapter 2. I'm sure I had a lot more to argue about but I think I got enough down. Those arguments are what I feel needed to be expressed between the boys. Now hopefully they do talk it out on the show. And the song is called Silence by Aly and A.J. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	3. Saturday

**Chapter 3: Saturday**

Kurt woke up that morning feeling refreshed and happy. He knew what to do now. I mean sure he was still hurt, but he heard Blaine out and now they could try to move forward. Thank God for an understanding boss.

Isabelle had to be the most understanding woman ever. No other boss would have let their intern leave for a week to sort out his relationship issues. But she did so he was happy about that. Blaine was coming over to speak with his father and Finn. Oh Joy.

"Alright kid sit down." Burt said as he sat in his chair. Blaine looked like a scared puppy. Everyone knows that Burt is notorious for protecting Kurt. Finn stood beside him and watched Blaine like a hawk.

"Now, I've heard that Kurt has decided to forgive you, right?" Blaine nodded.

"I don't see why." Finn muttered. Blaine sunk lower into the couch.

"Easy Finn. I want my son to be happy. And I'm sure you want him to be happy too. But if I ever," Burt got up and slowly walked over to Blaine with a menacing aura around him. "Find out that you broke his heart again, nothing will be able to save you. Got it?"

"Y-yes s-sir." Blaine said.

"Good. I hope you have fun today." Burt said and sat back down.

"I want to say a few things too." Finn said. Burt took off his cap and rubbed his head. "Truth be told, I've never liked you. But I felt that you were a good fit for Kurt. And as a person who cheated and got cheated on, I want to say don't do it again. Or I'll kick your ass."

"Ahem." They all heard a throat being cleared. "What's this? Interrogate my boyfriend day?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Blaine. Blaine's heart fluttered at the term of endearment.

"We were just lawing down the law." Finn said.

"Way to be subtle Finn." Burt said.

"Alright, we get it. Blaine won't do it again. Besides we both had something to do with this so… yeah. Ready to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't get up fast enough.

"Remember, be back at a decent time." Burt shouted.

"I will!" Kurt shouted as he left. Once they were outside Kurt opened the door to his Navigator.

"God, how I missed you." He said.

"I-I missed y-you too, Kurt." Blaine said and blushed.

"I know that, but I was talking about my car." Kurt said and started it up.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said.

"Wow, not much of a talker today huh?"

"It's just; I don't want to screw things up. I've done that enough lately." Blaine said as he stared out the window.

"Hey, these next few days are supposed to be fun. Not depressing. We've already been through that enough." Kurt said as he made a quick turn. "Wow it looks like it's gonna rain." Blaine smiled at that and changed the subject.

"Okay, um, it feels good to have won the election." He said.

"I still can't believe that you won. It's gonna open doors not only for you but for other gay kids as well." Kurt said. Blaine felt the heat in his cheeks again.

"I did it for you, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt that since you weren't here, I'd honor you by doing something that you tried to do. It felt right." Blaine said.

"That's sweet. Now where do I turn?" he asked.

"Up there." Kurt rounded the corner to end up seeing the school parking lot.

"I don't understand." He said as he parked the truck. Blaine just smiled. They both got out of the truck.

"You'll see." He said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and took them to the football field.

Once they got there Kurt saw everyone from the old and new glee club, including Finn. He gave Blaine a confused look.

"Stay here." He said as he rushed over to the band. "Here play this. I think it's perfect for this occasion." Meanwhile Kurt just stood in the center of the field.

"What's going on!" he yelled. All of a sudden, he heard music.

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you?_

Kurt smiled as Blaine sang. His heart swelled at how he managed to get everyone on board with this plan.

_With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Blaine thought about how lonely he was without Kurt. Sam was good company, but he was still Kurt's friend. He felt hopeless sometimes.

_Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage_

Blaine remembered that everywhere he went he seemed to be reminded of Kurt and it hurt like hell. _  
But I always see your face, Baby_

Blaine saw Kurt's smile and knew he was doing something right. It had taken some convincing but eventually Sam helped get everyone on board.

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Kurt thought back to some of their finer moments. Mainly when they first met. The running down the hallway of the Dalton Academy. It was a magical moment, when they touched hands._  
_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

Blaine thought back to how hurt Kurt was when he told him he had cheated. It was the most gut-wrenching look that he had ever seen. It broke him. But a possible future made him feel like a firework._  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling_

They both remember when they fell for each other. Blaine during Blackbird and Kurt when they first met.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me (oh, baby)_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

No one really noticed that the clouds had darkened. As Blaine sang on the field, they all heard the sound of thunder. Blaine stopped and looked up, as did Kurt. They looked at each other and Blaine smiled as it started to rain. __

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me, baby baby baby oooh

Everyone else was safe and dry while Blaine and Kurt were getting soaked. It pissed Kurt off that his hair and clothes got wet, but it was a sweet gesture of Blaine to sing to him.__

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain (oh)

_[Chorus]_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Blaine started to walk towards Kurt.

_Ooh, oh oh, ooh._

Kurt ran into Blaine's arms and hugged him.

"I love you so much." He told him. They pulled back from each other and stared at each other's lips.

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry about everything… I... umpf!" Blaine was cut off by Kurt kissing him. To them it was like a scene from _The Notebook_.

"I know kissing in the rain is cliché but I had to do it. You're really good at grand gestures." Kurt said.

"Glad you liked it." Blaine replied as he held on to Kurt for dear life.

"Now as much as I loved it, can we get out of the rain, my hair is ruined and so are my clothes." Kurt said. Leave it to Kurt to think about his hair and clothes at a time like this.

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 3. The song used is Selena Gomez and the Scene's A Year Without Rain. I personally loved that song and I can't wait for Glee on Thursday. Read and Review. And Followers? Please check out my other story The Ziley Chronicles: Autumnal Equinox too. It also features Kurt and Blaine. I'll update 7 days, Dirty Little Secrets and Autumnal Equinox soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	4. AUTHOR'S RANT

**Authors Rant **

Okay guys this isn't a chapter. Sorry. But I do have a few things I'd like to say about this season. For instance, I hate the whole Klaine breakup. I feel that it was a complete waste of time. I mean I know Chris and Darren wanted to shake things up, but Kurt and Blaine didn't have to go through a cheating scandal.

Now for episode 4.03, I see that Blaine wants to make his time as filled up as possible. If you can understand that. Basically he wants to be able to fill the void left by Kurt. So he signs up for a lot of clubs. I thought that was pretty cute. Now on to Kurt, I love how they're making him sort of branch out in New York, as well they should. I mean, he's lost a lot lately, the lead in West Side Story (which wasn't that big of a deal), then whole NYADA thing too. So I can see that they want him to finally win. I know I do.

Now I can understand that he's busy in New York, I can completely understand that, but he sort of left Blaine in the dust. I know he tried to do what he could, but obviously it wasn't enough. When Blaine asked him about his bow ties he answered really fast, 'You'll look good in anything.' He didn't let Blaine talk. He cut him off. So no wonder he felt alone. And when Kurt ignored Blaine's phone call, I was really disappointed in him for that. Blaine promised to answer his calls (the box scene anyone) no matter what he was doing. And Kurt just ignored him. Blaine, god I love him so much, he could've told Kurt how he felt, it wouldn't have been that hard. I'm sure he would have understood and they could've worked it out like in DWS.

On to the dreaded 4.04. We see that Blaine is pretty much in the same boat as Brittany. I sort of hated that she kind of hinted towards Blaine cheating. She said something about with them still being young, shouldn't they still be doing the whole love thing. I didn't pay much attention to it before, but I had to re-watch it. And the look on Blaine's face was like, 'hmm maybe she's got a point'. Afterwards, we see him talking to Kurt in the hallways. Granted I know Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine, but he should have done it when he was on break. Poor Blaine didn't even get to say I love you. Next comes the talking to our most hated character, the evil Lighthouse Eli C.

We all saw how when Blaine poked him, he had that look like, oh no, I wanted to block him instead. And then he starts to feel something when Eli messages back. You can clearly see a warm smile there. It was like; I haven't really felt sexy in a while. So he decided to go over. Big mistake Blainers, big mistake, huge!

Then he goes to Kurt, pretty much lying to him for the real reason he was there. The whole I miss you thing may have been true, but it wasn't the full reason he was there. After that heart breaking song to Kurt he finally tells him what was on his mind. Those horrible words, "I was with someone." Will be forever imprinted on to our brains. And then it would seem that he wanted to blame Kurt for his cheating. (I needed you and you weren't there) Which in my opinion, it wasn't Kurt's fault fully. Blaine had a mind of his own. He could have done something else besides cheating. Blaine could've manned up and told Kurt what he was really feeling. I mean he said himself "Then talk to me. Tell me you're unhappy, don't cheat on me." It would seem to me that he meant that for Kurt but couldn't take his own advice.

Episode 4.05 we see that Blaine is clearly depressed. Not too badly in the beginning, but after he sings 'Hopelessly Devoted to You', he pretty much breaks down on the auditorium stage. (Very sad moment. I released a few tears.) And nobody bothered to see what was wrong? Kind of a low blow there writers. Glee club's supposed to be a family, right? Well why wasn't Blaine's _family _wondering what was wrong with him? Only Sam seemed to care. Whatever.

Moving on, we see Kurt and Rachel at the dance studio in 4.06 now we can tell that Kurt is struggling. But with Rachel being who she is, she pretty much thinks that thinking about their exes is sooo terrible. Whatever. But we see that Kurt wants to go to see Blaine. And a lot of us were hoping for a nice little reunion. But sadly the writers had other plans. Kurt and Blaine did talk, well not in so many words. It was painful to watch. Like seriously. They couldn't even look at each other. And as usual Rachel, (I know she's trying to be a good friend, but there are some ways to do that and her ways weren't very good. Further explanation down the line.) had to talk for Kurt, when Kurt should have said something himself.

Later we see the part of the play that Blaine's in. He looked so cute in all white. We can see that they are both struggling. And it was terrible. Blaine actually choked up a little in the play. Not that it was noticeable, but we could see them lock eyes the entire performance. Afterwards they try to talk in the hall but Kurt wasn't hearing it. As soon as Blaine mentioned that guy, Kurt pretty much lost it, but in calm way. He didn't want to lose it in front of him. I felt that there were a lot of issues with this scene mainly because; Kurt was so hell-bent on seeing Blaine that when he saw him he choked.

And what really screwed my head up the most was that Kurt was kind of hypocritical. He said that relationships are based on trust. Well so is communication. If they would've talked none of this would have happened. I'm not saying that its Kurt's fault, I'm saying that they are _both_ at fault.

Now I know he had every right to ignore him, but I do think that he should have let Blaine explain. I mean in my mind I'd like to know the explanation too. I mean Blaine was so bitchy with the whole Chandler thing, but he let Kurt explain why he did what he did. Kurt didn't give Blaine the satisfaction. I mean sure, a lot of people believe that what Kurt did was right. That he should have did what he did. I do at some degree. I think that after the whole Blaine telling Kurt he cheated, I would have ignored him too. But with him reaching out to me, I would have told him that I needed time to think things through. And would have called him when I felt comfortable to. But that's not what he did.

Another hated episode was 4.07. We see Blaine in one of the many clubs he signed up for. (Now why did they have to break Kurt and Blaine up? It would appear to me that they could have stayed together. They could have had character development while they were in different states. But whatever.) We aren't sure that everyone knows about the breakup. Obviously Tina did, because she, from what we know of 4.06, she texts Kurt sometimes. God it hurt so much when Kurt and Blaine say exes. But we see that Blaine is trying to not focus too much on Kurt, but he still misses him. We get to see him with the warblers. A cute moment. And I loved Sebastian being nice. But he was also manipulative too. He also wanted to have Blaine on their side not for Blaine. but for his talent. That was wrong, but Blaine choosing to refuse to go back to them was magic.

Now comes the sad part. The cheating scene. Now in my opinion we don't know what went down in the room. I mean I feel that until he says he slept with or had sex with that guy then he didn't do anything. Sure he was putting on his shirt, looked extremely guilty, and his hair was out of gel (which from BIOTA, he had to have sweated it out) but he could have not had any in there to begin with. Or maybe he had a heavy make out session and sweated it out, but he could have felt guilty because he was actually going to go through with it. Now I know, I know, with fox and their regulations they probably couldn't say it. But I felt that it could have been addressed. Like maybe he could've said that he stopped it before it had gone too far or he regretted having slept with someone else.

I really hope that he didn't do it. But there is so much evidence that he did. And it would break my heart if he actually did do it. And I hope that that gets more of an explanation down the line, (Christmas Ep.) I feel they owe it to us to let us know what happened. I mean, in 4.04 they left us hanging with 'I was with someone. It didn't mean anything. It was just a hookup.' Then in 4.06 Blaine tries to explain but Kurt but he cut him off. Anyone else think that maybe Blaine was gonna say that he didn't sleep with him? Or is it just me.

And why the hell would you make Blaine a well-loved character go online and cheat with someone he didn't even know? That's so stupid. And to make it so that he, if he had sex with that guy, came to the realization that Kurt was the one after cheating? It's so weird. He could've come to realize that Kurt was the one after a make out session or something, not full on sex (if that's what happened) What the hell Glee writers. At least he could have been with someone he knew. Plus, I don't think that he slept with that guy. Reason is because, the guy asked him about his profile picture. It sounded like rejection to me. But who knows.

I really liked that Sam was there for him. And that he's starting to forgive himself for it. Blaine knows he messed up and he's tried to fix it in every way possible. Now he just needs to give Kurt his space and hopes that he can come around. Thanks Sam for helping our boy out.

I felt that in 4.08 that we reached a compromise. We see Kurt and ugh Rachel walking in New York. I really hated Rachel in those episodes. It's like she wants Kurt to feel how she feels. We get that her and Finn went through hell and that Finn didn't want any more contact with her, but don't try to make Kurt feel the same with Blaine. It was obvious that he still was hung up on Blaine. Now she _had_ someone to move on to. Kurt didn't. Not only did he lose a lover, but his first gay friend. And I believe that she was wrong for that. And she was really stupid to just accept Brody back after he slept with someone she didn't like. I mean didn't she say forget our boyfriends and stuff? Ugh that girl.

Isabelle steered Kurt in the right direction. I loved how she talked to Kurt about forgiveness. She was more of a friend to Kurt than Rachel was. I saw somewhere on Tumblr how someone felt that Kurt was being cold. I felt that he was too. But it was a mask. He wanted to be brave for Rachel and feel what she did. But Isabelle saw right through it. I'm glad that he had her.

I really loved the Klaine talk though. It was so heartwarming. Seeing them both cry was sad. There's hope for them yet. I loved seeing Blaine shed some tears for once. Other times he teared up, but he didn't really let them fall like he did during that phone call. Now if anyone noticed Kurt said Lima Bean in the phone conversation. That's in Ohio. But spoilers say that Klaine will be in New York. I saw on Tumblr that if he was going to see Blaine why was it a surprise? Well it's simple, something obviously happens in 4.09 or in 4.10 that makes it to where Kurt can't go visit. So Blaine and Burt go to him instead. I'm really excited for that.

I know Kurt can be a little self-absorbed, but I do feel that Blaine could've let him know that. It was really stupid of him to not speak his mind then, but could sing a song to humiliate Kurt in front if the glee club. A lot of people say that Blaine is playing the victim. I will admit, after watching 4.04 to 4.08 I switched sides a lot. But now I'm mutual. It's 25% and 75%. Kurt (25 %) should've paid a little bit more attention. I saw that before he started working, he and Blaine talked a fair amount. I know that he as a job, but he could've tried a little bit harder. And Blaine he told Kurt to go to New York, he should've known that he would be busy at some point and if he was doubting the relationship he should have stepped up and said something. Cheating is never the answer and he screwed up. There are sometimes where I do believe he played the victim, but that was just because he was hurt.

People cope in different ways. I loved that he tried to make things right. At least he didn't move on and date someone else. He was holding out for Kurt. I can understand going through a depression. But he wasn't playing the victim. He knew what he did and he owned up to it. So yeah he may have whined about it, but who wouldn't. Kurt maybe a little stronger because he wasn't the one who cheated. So I can understand why he didn't act like 'Oh god my world is over!' He's trying to move on and so is Blaine.

Oh and people hating on Tina because of what she said, well don't. My guess is that she maybe she knew what had really went down and was standing up for her friend. Or maybe she felt that because of her breakup that she was still a little bitter. But didn't her and Mike make plans or something in Glease? Who knows, maybe it was her protecting Kurt. I heard that she and Blaine will have a storyline this season. Hmm, I wonder what that means. There's rumors that they're gonna be Cheerios. Darren as a cheerleader? My mind BLOWN.

Now for the future. I see that Kurt is going to get a new love interest. Yeah fans I hate it too. But I sort of feel that it has to happen. If Blaine being with someone else made him realize that he wanted Kurt, maybe Kurt dating this Paul guy will make him see that Blaine's his only one too. It breaks my heart, but some relationships have to go through that. Would it have been nice for them to have a relationship that could survive the distance? Hell yeah. Long distance relationships can survive if they two parties are willing to work hard for it. Or they could have been like Brittana and split up equally because the distance was killing them. I feel that they're gonna get back together by Valentine's day. The reason is because, Kurt would have had time to date someone else and see that they could never measure up to Blaine. (No pun intended. Sorry Blaine I didn't mean to use a short joke. ; P) And if Wemma's wedding is on that day, everyone will want to come to see it.

I'm kind of looking for towards Kurt's dating. I'm mixed feelings about everything now. I wonder if they're gonna make Blaine try to get him back harder. I mean there are so many ways they could do it. Kurt could tell Blaine and ask if it would be okay and Blaine would say yes, but be devastated. Or he could say yes and be happy that Kurt's happy. I kind of want the first one. Blaine would act okay, but know that maybe there's a chance in the future. Because if they do, do the notebook kiss, it's gonna be awesome.

I also saw something about Blaine having a crush in someone too. They say it's gonna be someone in the New Directions. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Blaine the only gay guy in that school? Unique/ Wade doesn't count. So it makes me wonder how they are gonna do this. I mean don't really see anyone else for Blaine. I doubt they'd make Blaine follow in Kurt's footsteps by liking Sam. I mean they are already considering making him a cheerleader? Why? I have no clue. But I don't have much insight on this. Please don't let it be Sebastian. Seblaine? Gross. SebKlaine I like. LoL.

If anyone noticed Kurt and Blaine have changed a lot in the past few sessions. If I hadn't mentioned it already. We see Kurt as sort of fully developed. Now we need to see Blaine. I mean where's his parents? We know his father doesn't accept him. But what about his mother? We've only seen his brother and we see him as a bit of a show off. No wonder Blaine wants attention all the time.

And another thing, I want them to tell us about his future and his past. ( I heard that he's be involved with a Sadie's Hawkins dance. That should be interesting.) He hasn't mentioned what he wanted to do yet. Yeah he wants to go to New York, but that was for Kurt. I want to know Blaine's ambitions and dreams. We've had the past 4 seasons to know what Kurt wants. Let Blaine shine now. So I kind of know why they broke them up. More character development. They could've developed them in other ways besides breaking them up. But us and writers and fans have to fill in what we think should happen. And that's what fan fictions are for. LoL

There are sometimes where I believe that maybe them breaking up for now was a good thing. But I don't think the cheating had to happen. They could have made them break up because of the distance and still be friends for the time being and then find their way back to each other before the end of the season. Cheating should never have happened in my opinion. We have seen them grow and change drastically since season two. They do have faults and relationships have bumps. I feel that they will get back together because as friends they fell for each other. They can do it again.

And one more thing about Blaine, I don't really like what they've done with him. I mean in 4.01 he seemed like a diva. And then he goes from diva to a needy boy to a depressed boy. I hate that. We need to see him confident again. I mean I know we will later on, but still. He's pretty much followed Kurt around like a puppy. That's something I don't like about Klaine's relationship. I've seen plots that revolved around Kurt, but not Blaine. Sure Big Brother was amazing. But that's it. Everything else has been about them together as a couple. I mean why wasn't he in any of Rachel, Finn, and Kurt's scenes when they were together?

Blaine's done a lot for Kurt. I haven't really seen Kurt do anything. Blaine went to Kurt's Junior Prom, when he was terrified of his past. Yeah I know, Kurt said that he didn't have to but he did. Then he transferred schools for him. He even got eye surgery saving Kurt from a slushy. He even went to Kurt's Senior Prom. Granted they were at the school, but still. Their relationship is sort of one-sided. I know there are things that Kurt's done for Blaine, (probably a lot that went on off camera) and I'll go back to see, but this is how I feel for now. Don't get me wrong, I love their relationship. I haven't loved a good gay couple since QAF's Brian and Justin, Michael and Ben, and Degrassi's Riley and Zane. And I really hope they get back together, SOON. But all in all I still love Blaine, Kurt, and their relationship, in some ways.

Now on to something else. Fans, you've got to stop being so disrespectful. I mean sending hate tweets to Ryan or the cast is just plain rude. Without Ryan, we wouldn't have this beautiful show filled with beautiful people (Chris and Darren). If we don't let up on them, Glee could be shut down. Maybe, maybe not. But don't be rude. And for all the people who are claiming that they aren't gonna watch anymore because of Klaine, don't do that. Eventually you will. It's a show guys. Things happen. People breakup, and make up constantly. Finchel anyone? It's based on issues that surround teens every day. Deal with it. Don't ruin this for people who love the show no matter what.

That's how I feel on the whole situation. I'll probably add more to the rant, but read this and tell me what you think. Message me or leave a review and your thoughts and no rude comments. That's what private messaging is for.


	5. Author's Rant Part 2

**Authors Rant Part 2**

I'm baaaaaaaaack! Lol. Well the last time I did this I wasn't in a good place. But I still stand by my words. I think I'm gonna do this every few episodes of glee.

Now on to 4.09. It was a decent episode. Really glad that Kurt and Blaine are talking again. Blaine being a Cheerio? OMG I was so... Well the thoughts I was thinking were rated NC 17. But seriously, it was hot. Felt bad that they lost though. But from the rumors I've heard, they might just get to compete again. Yay! Kurt blew his audition out of the water. I thought it was really good. Kind of wished that we could've seen him telling Blaine. But yeah.

Glee Actually 4.10, beautiful. I did want to say something about that though. I felt that Kurt chickened out of going to see Blaine. I mean sure he probably would've been home alone. But something just didn't seem right. If Burt and Carole were going somewhere else why would Burt appear in New York? Well it's quite simple, either he knew he had to tell Kurt about his condition, or he lied to him in order to surprise him. And boy did he, prostate cancer? Really? Ugh glee writers, read some fan fiction if you can't come up with any ideas.

Kurt seeing Blaine was beautiful. But I do believe that he was battling a severe internal battle. He was overjoyed to see Blaine, but as soon as he mentioned Burt, something changed in Kurt. I'm pretty sure Kurt was thinking, 'Oh so you're here for pity reasons. Okay' but it could've been something else. When Blaine asked if Kurt was happy to see him, I could tell that Kurt was hesitant. And I also saw that they almost kissed. Another reason why I believe Kurt was acting the way he was. He knew that he wanted Blaine again, but still wasn't at the right place for him yet. Kurt's in a vulnerable spot. I hated the non- heart to heart that they were supposed to get. I mean come on, get us all hyped up and for what? Blaine initiating the friend zone? Kurt should've been the one to do that.

Back at the apartment was awkward and funny. Burt and his future son in law were adorable. I can see that Kurt wanted so bad so snap at Blaine when he said something about holding out for 20 seconds. I read on Tumblr that someone wanted Kurt to say 'And you couldn't hold out 2 more weeks before cheating on me?' I laughed so hard I nearly cried. And Blaine not talking to Kurt about his future? What the hell. So they can talk to each other about their lives together in Province Town, but they won't talk about Blaine's dreams? Bullshit. I liked how at first Kurt seemed hesitant, but said it would be okay. And Blaine's heart eyes, yeah he's definitely not gonna let Kurt go. Same goes for Kurt. He tried so hard to focus on his dad, but I can tell that he wanted so hard to show some kind of emotion towards Blaine, but felt conflicted.

Now for my comments. Burt having Prostate Cancer, huge slap in the face to Kurt and the fandom. And for people who say that Kurt's being cold and distant. Well I was one of those people in the beginning. I realize now that Kurt was in a tough place. His dad has cancer and seeing his ex for the second time after the breakup, he was overwhelmed. Kurt tends to internalize his feelings. This will eventually lead him to exploding. I mean I would be conflicted too. Seeing my ex for the first time on different terms would make me hesitant too.

I'm old school so I feel once a cheater always a cheater. I can't go back to season 2 or 3 without crying. I don't hate Blaine, but I have lost my respect for him. I have particular beliefs on cheating. I would take Blaine back eventually. Mainly because I believe that Klaine's bond is too strong. I want them back together, I really do. But I can't forget what Blaine did and it still hurts.

I don't hate him, no he's way too cute and compact for that. But I do hate what he did. It could've been different. I only want Klaine back together if Blaine slept with Eli (I still don't think he did) then Kurt gets to sleep with Adam.( that's what they're calling him now.) Because I feel that if the bond was broken (sexually that is. Full on Penetrative sex) and Blaine did sleep with Eli, then that means he's only slept with two people. One which was the only person he should've been with and some stranger. While Kurt could sleep with Adam while they were in a respectful relationship. Then he could come to the same conclusion Blaine did. It would be fair that way.

I don't want it to happen either, but it would just be fair. Now my other way for them to get back together is if Blaine didn't sleep with Eli and came to a conclusion after kissing him and rolling around in the bed, then Kurt could go through the same thing. It would just seem fair. I really hope that Blaine didn't sleep with Eli; it would just kill his character. I get it that they wanted to show Blaine with faults. We've seen that. Hello, he ran away to Dalton, he got gay bashed, he thought he was bisexual, didn't want to go to the prom( gay bashed at Sadie's Hawkins dance), he got drunk and wanted to have sex, didn't like to be without his hair gel, he had issues with his brother and father. Yeah he's faulted and not perfect; don't add cheating there to kill Blaine's character.

I could see that that in the flashback that Blaine's hair was a mess; he was putting on his shirt, and looked guilty. Okay, maybe he had the intent on cheating and backed out once the shirts were off. I could see in the back that Eli had a glass in his hand. Maybe Blaine stopped it at a certain point and asked for a glass of water. He then felt something and came to his realization and started putting on his shirt. And during the breakup if he did sleep with Eli, then he'd be begging for forgiveness. He seemed indifferent. He didn't even say it would never happen again. There's things missing in that equation. Plus he was going to say something on Glease before Kurt stopped him.

In the Christmas episode, I feel that they should've talked more. Kurt could've told him more about he felt. And Blaine could've explained what and why he did what he did. But I understand why they didn't and that was because it was the Christmas episode. I do feel that they will talk and with talk of being drama at the Wemma wedding, I have a strange feeling that it will be at the wedding, especially of Kurt brings Adam.

Now about Kurt's love interest. I'm really excited to see it. In the beginning I was dead set against it. But now, I believe that Kurt does need to see someone else. He's confused right now and the love of his life betrayed him in the worst possible way. So yeah of course he needs to be confident that he wants Blaine back. And another thing, people say that Kurt's moving too fast. Yeah that may be true, but when you're heartbroken you do stupid things, ex. Blaine? So yeah with him being hit on by some totally hot and older stranger, I can see why he'd go for it.

Kurt thinks that he isn't sexy. So far he's only had Blaine, whose drop dead gorgeous, and chandler no comment, and Karofsky make a pass at him. So when he's down on his luck and someone approaches him, he's going to blush and think about things. Hence why he talked to Rachel, knowing that he can't really talk to Blaine about the issue. I'm really excited to see how that goes. Indo hope Kurt talks to Blaine about Adam though. As much as my spiteful side wants Kurt to rub Adam in Blaine's face (Because let's admit, we'd all do that because we want that other person to hurt, I know I would.) But I don't think it would be right for him to do that. A nice polite conversation of a new romance, and Blaine being hurt a little, but not doing anything drastic. Just be happy that Kurt's happy or fight harder to win Kurt back.

As for Blaine, I don't care what they say. Blaine shouldn't be crushing on anyone. I mean, he's still in love with Kurt right? So why crush on someone else? Now Tina I can understand, but I thought she was working things out with Mike. And him crushing on Sam? No, they would be making him like Kurt, and they're already making Kurt the male version of Rachel. But hey, whatever. I really hope they do that storyline justice. And another thing, if Blaine did go all the way, why in Glease would he try so hard to tell Kurt? "Hey Kurt after I had des with someone else, I relaxed that it was you that really want?" Because if that was what he was going to say then, I have zero respect for him.

I also saw that people asked some source about Adam being nice to Kurt and people responded negatively about it. The reason that person asked that is because there's a script page with Adam (Paul then) said something about Kurt being a twink. Basically he's like Kurt's own Sebastian. He seems like he could be cocky, but maybe they'll change it. I kind of want something good to happen with them. I want to see Kurt be more free and act different with Adam than he did with Blaine, but come to realize later on that he really loves Blaine and Adam understands and Klaine is reborn.

There's probably more I'll add but can think of anything right now. Probably will be back after the hiatus or maybe sooner. And like I said before, be nice to the cast and crew fans. Be respectful to the characters and the cast. They're working their butts off to keep this show alive and I want it to go on to season 5, with Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

Oh. Klaine wedding. That would totally make me forgive the cheating. Like at the end of season 4, Blaine could propose. Saying along the lines of "I know you'll have doubts, but hopefully this will erase them." And then he pulls out a ring and it ends with Kurt saying yes. And season 5 with moving forward with relationship issues and fun times. Then maybe one of them will call it off and then put it back on. Then the season could end with them getting married. I could see it now, Kurt in white, because let's just admit it; Chris Colfer in a white tux would be amazing. And Darren in black even better.

Also, I hope that when they do get together, that in New York they change. Be a bit more mature, like more kisses, mentioning's of sex, and all out adulthood. And maybe they could change the way they dress too. Keep Kurt fabulous and have Blaine tone down the preppy rich boy look. He'd be a graduate no need to dress like a grandpa anymore. Though I did love his bowties. But yeah a mature couple in New York. They could even have challenges in school. Like going up against each other and so on and so forth something like that would be awesome.

And I'll say it again, I want Klaine back together, I really do. I just want Kurt to have his realization moment the same way Blaine did, either sleeping with Adam or coming close to it. Deep in my heart I don't believe Blaine went all the way. It just doesn't seem right. Too many left open doors. And if he did Darren, Ryan Murphy, or the guy that played Eli would've said so. I don't hate Blaine; I've lost respect for him. But he's slowly gaining it back. By reaching out to Kurt and forgiving himself. And by being there for Kurt and Burt. I gave him some props. But he still has a ways to go. I'm confident that they'll get back together, simply because they have a bond that can't be broken. If it was truly over, Kurt would've never talked to Blaine again, plain and simple.

I really do hope for a heart to heart though. We might not get it, but hopefully something will come of it. I need for some validation that Blaine didn't go all the way. I know it would make sense if he did, but I just don't see it. I really would prefer them to get them together before Blaine's prom. It would be magical for Kurt to show up asking for that dance and recapturing season twos Prom Queen Episode. A girl can dream right? Let's just hope. And that ends my rant, until I can come up with something else. And I did, let's get Ryan to let our boys sing **A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christna Perri**. It could have a double meaning. Like while its supposed to be for the Wemma wedding, but it could be Kurt and Blaine singing it to each other. It's a beautiful song that would be perfect for them. So twitters, tumblrs, and facebookers, let's all get the message out there for Klaine to sing **A Thousand Years Part 2** at the Wemma wedding.


	6. Author's Rant Part 3

**Author's Rant 3**

As of January 24

Okay fans I am officially back and I have a lot of things to say. First I don't like the whole Blaine and Tina crush thing it's completely pointless. I don't mind the whole Adam and Kurt thing because after all Kurt is one that had been cheated on so yeah him moving on does seem like the best option for now. But the Blaine and Sam thing yeah that is completely f*cking ridiculous. I mean, I know that Blaine and Sam are friends and I completely support their friendship, but Blaine's considered the cheater in the situation. He should be fighting for Kurt, not crushing on someone else. And another thing why are they repeating past mistakes with Blaine? Kurt liked Finn, a straight guy, and he liked Sam which ended in one episode. Now they're making Blaine into a Kurt double. He'll probably crush on Sam for god knows how long until the whole Klaine make out session.

To me it just seems like it is completely pointless I don't understand why they need to have Blaine crush on someone else when he should be focusing on getting Kurt back. And it seems to me that they're focusing more on Blaine in the entire break up situation. You really don't get Kurt's side that much like we should've been. And I don't think that that's completely fair. Since Kurt was the one that was hurt the most in the situation I think that they should've at least given him a song. Blaine got 'hopelessly devoted to you' from Grease. Why not give Kurt something that shows his heartbreak, you know like Carrie Underwood's 'before he cheats'.

Now back to the whole Blaine and Sam crush thing. I still don't understand why they need to do that. Blaine and Sam have a great friendship. I mean he told Sam everything that happened between him and Kurt. While I don't think anybody else really knows about yet. So I consider their friendship a good thing and this crush is just going to ruin it. I think it will be extremely awkward for Sam because once again he's getting crushed by A. one of his friends. B. one of his friend's ex-boyfriends. C. he's being crushed on by someone that means a lot to him just like his ex-boyfriend. So it's going to be extremely awkward.

Oh and Rachel? What a fucking bitch! What kind of friend is she? Just because she's moving on doesn't mean that Kurt has to. She is being a horrible friend. I know in her mind, she's doing the right thing. But she's not. Kurt isn't like her. Well he is, but then he isn't. Blaine was his best friend first and lover second. I really have hated her this season. And I kind of hope that Kurt kind of lashes out at her for it. Like he can say "I'm tired of you trying to push things on me. I am my own person. I'm not some Lap dog that follows your every command!" Or something like that. Just support him Rachel. Just stop trying to have him be like you. He's not you! And he never will be. It seems to me like she plans all of this stuff. Talking about them double dating? Does she not want Klaine back together? Ugh such a self-centered bitch.

I still have hated this season. I want them to get another one. I mean come on Klaine's wedding hopefully? But it's been so confusing. Also I came across a few things. I've heard people say the Klaine is like the gay version of Finchel right? Well when Rachel cheated she just kissed someone else. Granted it was some she knew, but she still cheated. So I'm thinking that maybe Blaine didn't sleep with Eli. Plus there are other signs too. I'll get to them later. Now I know that we weren't going to get Blaine kissing someone else, but they showed the aftermath of a hot make out session. Besides, Blaine may have it in him to cheat, but sleeping with someone else, yeah that would be OOC.

Now on to the signs. Has anyone ever noticed that the episodes 5-7 seemed backwards? I mean really. Blaine could've explained to Sam what happened in episode 5. Why? Idk. And then maybe we could've been told that he slept with someone else. But they didn't. Then in Glease, as I've said before, Blaine said that he never got to explain what happened. So that makes me think that they left the did he or didn't he door unlocked. I mean what was he gonna say? I need to know. The reason is so that I can decide on Klaine's path. I want them together. But I need it to be that if Blaine did have sex with Eli, then Kurt should have sex with Adam. It would make it fair. Having Kurt go back to someone who he shared a first time with also, only to find out that Blaine slept with another guy, would make him IMO desperate. I wouldn't want to go back to Blaine like that; I would want to have some experience with someone else before going back to my ex. It would make me feel better and more ready to see what we can do to fix the next relationship. I know it would seem like Kurt was throwing himself around, but if he was in a stable relationship, then it would be fine. He could see whether or not he really needs that deep emotional attachment that he had from Blaine. Then he could go back to Blaine and work on their relationship. Plus theres the fact that only Blaine's hair was messed up in that scene. Shouldn't Eli's have been messed up too? And then there's the glass of water and Eli's shirt being open. Either Blaine did sleep with him and needed water afterwards or it was an excuse to be able to leave because he felt guilty. As for Eli's shirt? Well they could've started something but Blaine ended because he came to his realization. Once again Glee does that draw your own conclusion bullshit. Just tell us if he did or not. It's not that hard. Because honestly if he did fuck Eli. I'm sorry but in my book that's being a cheating bastard. And I'd hate to have to put him or Kurt in that category.

Now if Blaine didn't sleep with Eli, then I would love for Kurt to take his time in going back to Blaine. Have a few dates with Adam see where it goes. Then come home for the wedding and be conflicted after the make out session. I also want Kurt to explode, if I haven't mentioned it before. Because keeping all this stuff in is bound for a huge explosion. I wonder if the explosion will be the make out. Like his feelings for Blaine will explode causing the kissing. Plus we should be getting a talk in their relationship. That way we'll be able to see both sides. Because let's face it, Kurt is conceited and sometimes he doesn't really knew that he is and Blaine's needy, clingy, and does things before he thinks about them. They both need to sit down and talk. They have both messed up and they need to acknowledge that. Because if Kurt doesn't then, it won't be fair to Blaine. Well that's all for now. I plan on writing some rants after every episode. So watch out. Second my stories will be updated soon. Klaine 4ever!

Ps. don't be RUDE TO THE CAST, CREW, AND DEFINITELY NOT TO THE GOD WHO GAVE US THIS SHOW. That's being rude. When things don't go our way. Just deal with it. That's what writing fan fiction is for. Create your own story for Klaine. Don't hate on Darren, Chris, Oliver, or Mr. Murphy. Okay? I want my Klaine wedding, so rude people; don't fuck it up for the rest of us.

As of Feb 11, 2013.

I have a lot to say. First there's the fact that Klaine are going to have sex in the I Do episode. It sort of pisses me off. Mainly because if Blaine slept with Eli it would be cheapening Kurt's character. If he really is in a relationship with Adam (we don't really know the status of their relationship yet) but it would be considered cheating on his part. So they would assassinate both Kurt and Blaine's characters. Ad I don't want that. I would prefer that it comes out that Blaine didn't sleep with Eli and Adam and Kurt weren't serious. Then I would be okay with them sleeping together. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Well it would, but it wouldn't be like Kurt was cheating on Adam.

I just feel that if Blaine had experience with two people, then Kurt should get that as well. I want Kurt to be with Adam, for a while. Honestly I would have preferred that Adam had been there in the beginning. So that when Kurt said he was tempted it could've been shown. So it would give them a good storyline whether it was friends or a relationship.

I do think that maybe Klaine going all the way at the wedding isn't a good idea. I like it, but then I don't like it. Kurt kissing Blaine because of emotions sounds good. But having sex with a cheater? Yeah kind of puts him in a bad light. They're turning him into Finn (going back to their exes that cheated on them. Quinn with sex, Blaine still undetermined.) And I don't like that.

I do want them together though. I want my Klaine wedding. But there are times when they just really piss me off with their storyline. Like for instance, why get Kurt a love interest/boyfriend if Kurt's on so called cheat on him? I know it makes sense in some ways but in others it doesn't. I do believe that Kurt needed to be in a relationship so he can determine who he wants more.

And for the people who say that Kurt needs to be knocked off of his pedestal? You're nuts. He's taken a lot of crap, I like where he's at right now. Kicking Rachel's ass in the diva off. She deserved it. She's been a bitch this this season, it was nice to see her knocked down a few pegs. I really like Tina and Blaine's friendship, hate that's it been tainted with this crush bullshit. She's getting kinda of creepy. But I guess that's what happens when you're confused and heartbroken. And what happened to the Blam storyline? Did Blaine just drop the crush? Or will there be more on the subject?

Really liking Adam and Kurt. I like their friendship as well. Would I mind them dating? No, Kurt needs to see what else is out there. Having been cheated on does things to a person. So he needs to see that someone won't hurt him like Blaine did. I like it. But yeah I still want Klaine together after some time. Like I said before, I really hope that it comes out that Blaine didn't have sex with Eli. That's the only way I can see Kurt having sex with him again. Or if Kurt and Adam have already had sex or are just friends. Because it wouldn't be fair for Kurt to have only slept with one person and Blaine being able to sleep with someone else. It wouldn't be fair in the least. So I know in my heart that Blaine didn't do it. I know he's a little oblivious but I don't think he was that horny to have to fuck some random stranger. I would be so done with him.

But let's be honest. No one will ever see Klaine for what they were ever again. After the cheating scandal it's gonna be hard to see Klaine as the favorite cute couple. Now people will just see them as damaged. Kurt will never truly forgive Blaine. He'll always have doubt. Who wouldn't? A lot of people say what Blaine made a mistake, or it was an accident. No, writing with pen and screwing up, that's an mistake. Spilling a drink on someone's clothes, that's an accident. But Blaine deciding to cheat and go over it someone else's house to either have sex, a make out session, or something, was a DUMBASS DECISION. So in some ways I don't feel bad for him.

There will probably be more, so I'll stop right here. And once again. Be nice to the cast and crew. Spread the word. More coming this Thursday after the I Do episode. And Dirty Little Secrets will be updated soon. **And please Degrassi and Glee fans, check out my Ziley Chronicles series. Klaine is in it and will be forever a part of it. **Since I love Ziley and Klaine. If you have opinions message me or review. And be honest, but respectful too. I still love Klaine and want them together, but they have independent issues to work on before they can be together.


End file.
